Les amants maudits
by The Lily and the Hawk
Summary: Elle vivait avec eux, avec lui, mais leur amour est impossible, elle est picte, lui sarmate... Une rencontre qui risque de tout chambouler, surtout le cœur de l'un des plus puissants soldats de l'époque arthurienne.


Elle vivait avec eux, avec lui, mais leur amour est impossible, elle est picte, lui sarmate... Une rencontre qui risque de tout chambouler, surtout le cœur de l'un des plus puissants soldats de l'époque arthurienne.

_oOOoOoOOo_

Je tiens d'abord à signaler que je n'abandonne pas ma première fiction, par un énorme problème sur mon ordinateur j'ai perdu les prochain chapitre de « Je t'ai cherchée toute ma vie », il me faut donc les réécrire (ce qui est justement en cours).

Dans cette seconde fiction, vous verrez les choses que l'on ne voit que rarement dans le film le roi Arthur, les moments où Lancelot se laisse enfin emporter par ses sentiments et affronter ses vieux démons. Même s'il n'est pas mon personnage favoris, j'ai voulu écrire un texte où je puisse le voir différemment que dans le rôle du Don Juan tombeur de filles même si dans le fond c'est ce qu'il est ^^.

J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Elle court, elle court cour autant qu'elle peut, pour fuir, oui fuir les hommes qui ont dévasté sa famille, son village, sa vie... Elle est perdue mais cour à travers cette grande forêt couverte de piège et d'homme peint en bleu, des barbares comme les autres mais elle en a que faire, elle veut fuir, juste quitter ce mauvais rêvé, devenue réalité...

**Les amants maudits...**

_ Chapitre 1 :_ Là où toute vie finie, une autre commence.

_(thème : Towards the end, Within Temptation)_

Ce n'est pas les grands éclats de rire de Bors qui manquer parmi la cavalerie de chevalier qui dévaler les landes sur leur puissante monture. Lancelot, chevalier sarmate et grand ami d'Arthur chevaucher à ses côtés la mine pensive, les paroles de Bors ne l'atteignait pas, il se sentait vide comme a chaque fois après un combat, après avoir versé le sang de ses ennemies, ce soir, une femme, une fille, un garçon, une famille se retrouverait sans maris, ni père, ni fils. La guerre ne durait que trop, les barbares qui envahissaient le pays dévasté tout sur leur passage preuve en étaient le petit village proche du mur attaqué par une petite troupe de picte plus tôt dans la matinée alors que les chevaliers effectué une ronde près du lieu dans l'espoir de débusquer ces monstres qui tuer par plaisir et vengeance. Mais il était trop tard à leur arrivée, seulement des corps les attendaient, les corps d'innocent sans vie, qui ne verrait pas leur terre évoluée, ne verraient plus la vie qui chaque jour change de la précédente. Ils enterrèrent les corps et partirent à la poursuite des pictes qu'ils retrouvèrent à quelques lieux de là fuyant comme des lâches, ils étaient tous morts, tombés sous l'épée, l'arc ou la hache des chevaliers, tous repartirent le visage sombre et laissèrent les corps là a la vue du ciel éclairé.

_oOOoOoOOo_

Elle s'arrêta à bout de souffle et posa une main ensanglantée sur sa jambe là où la lame d'un picte l'avait touché, la douleur était insupportable à mesure qu'elle avait courue, son souffle laborieux était la seule chose qu'elle entendait à travers ses oreilles couvertes par la boue, ses yeux brouiller de larmes ne percevait que légèrement ce qu'elle avait autour d'elle, sa jambe la lancé et la couleur pourpre qui tacher sa robe lui soulevait des haut-le-cœur, c'était le sang de ses frères, sa mère et le sien, elle sentit l'abattement monter mais elle ne pouvait se permettre d'y céder, elle devait fuir, encore et encore... Elle reprit sa course, une main serrée contre son cœur, l'autre sur ses jupes relevées et dévala la terre mouillée par la pluie.

_oOOoOoOOo_

Arthur et les chevaliers avaient décidé d'un commun accord de s'arrêter et permettre ainsi à leur monture de reprendre des forces, Tristan qui faisait office d'éclaireur s'enfonça dans la forêt guettée ainsi tout danger proche, les autres chevaliers eux s'affalèrent sur le sol et purent enfin respirer un grand coup, ils connaissaient tous ces gens qui venaient au mur pour chercher eau et nourriture quand ils en manquaient, ils les voyaient sourient, heureux de voir les quelques personnes du mur qu'ils connaissaient. Arthur avait à de nombreuses reprises rencontrer le chef du village, un homme bourru a la voix forte mais au cœur tendre, sa famille était toute sa vie, sa fille venait avec lui chaque fois qu'il se rendait au mur vendre ses viandes ou légumes pour rapporter l'argent qui lui servait à renflouer son petit commerce, la fille qu'il avait pu apercevoir quelquefois quand elle se trouvait près de son père était différente de lui, elle ne souriait pratiquement jamais et son regard grave se promener si est là sans jamais aucune étincelle de joie dans ces grands yeux bleu clair. Aristos lui avait dit une fois que sa fille avait changé depuis qu'elle avait atteint ses 19 printemps, de souriante et joyeuse elle était devenu sombre et grave. Il n'avait jamais su ce qui était arrivé à sa fille et ne le saurait jamais maintenant qu'il avait été rendu à la terre qu'il aimait tant. Revenu de ses pensées devenu sombre, Arthur jeta un regard de biais à Lancelot et constata qu'il n'était pas le seul a le regarder, tous le fixaient, d'habitude sourient et blagueur, sa mine renfermée en étonné plus d'uns, depuis leur arrivée sur les lieux quelques heures plus tôt Lancelot avait été le premier a sauter de sa monture et courir d'une maison à l'autre voir si par chance il y avait le moindre survivant et s'était encore lui qui avait sorti son épée le premier et pousser son cri de guerre avant de frapper de sa lame les pictes qui fuyaient. A présent, un plis dur sur les lèvres, le regard vide il n'écoutait aucunement les paroles de Bors qui essayait tant bien que mal de le décoller de son état d'abattement, car il semblait bien que c'était cela, pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait celui qu'il considérer comme son meilleur ami et confident, il le voyait dans ce qui semblait être ses pires moments. Quelque chose ne tourner pas rond il en était sûr...

Lancelot revoyait encore ce visage en forme de cœur, ses lèvres rose qui ne souriait jamais, cette expression grave marquée sur ce visage trop jeune encore inconnu de la vrai vie, il n'avait pas vu son corps, il avait fouillait maison après maison, taverne, écurie, commerce, champ mais ne l'avait pas trouvé, elle semblait comme envolée, disparue de leur vie et de la sienne. Chaque fois que l'occasion lui avait été donné de passer quelque heure libre, libéré de ses engagement, il délaissait sa vie de guerrier sarmate et enfourché sa monture, galopant à bride abattue vers le petit village à quelque lieux de là et se cachent dans le couvert de la forêt, il restait là et observait l'objet de sa venue sans jamais se faire voir. Des cheveux indisciplinée couleur de nuit lui couvraient le dos et descendez en mèche folle au bas de son dos, ses robes même informes ne cachaient en rien ce corps qu'il avait longtemps désiré mais qu'il ne pouvait avoir, autant de filles qui passaient dans son lit et une seule d'entre elle qu'il désirait vraiment mais qui le repoussait lui. Pour lui cela avait été un jeu au début quand elle se rendait au mur, il était là à l'attendre et usait de patience et de parole pour essayer par tout les moyens de faire apparaître un sourire même léger sur ses lèvres pleines qu'il avait toujours désiré goûter mais si une chose le rendait encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà d'elle, c'était ses yeux, bleu comme celui d'un ciel sans nuages, bleu comme la couleur la plus pure de l'eau cascadant sur les rochers et bleu comme le ruban qu'il rêvait de retirer de ses cheveux pour y laissait perdre sa main et caresser cette masse folle où il voulait y enfouir le visage et y respirait la vie, mais cela il ne le ferait jamais car elle n'était plus, même si son cœur se le refuser d'y penser, sa raison elle, ne cesser de le lui répéter. Les pictes ne laissaient jamais de témoins, ils détruisaient tout sur leur passage et si par chance elle avait réussi à fuir, les minutes étaient comptées pour elle, peut-être gisait-elle déjà dans un coin reculé de la forêt. Il se demandait encore aujourd'hui a quel moment son jeu de séduction avait tourné à l'obsession de l'observer, la sentir, la toucher, la voir et l'avoir. Il respira un grand coup et se tira de ses pensées mélancoliques et sortie précautionneusement le ruban bleu qu'il avait trouvé ce matin-là dans la maison qui avait été la sienne et le colla à son visage respirent le léger parfum de fleur qui y restait, le regarda une dernière fois avant de le reposer là dans son armure près de son cœur froid immunisé comme une pierre.

_oOOoOoOOo_

Elle ne pouvait plus respirait, elle étouffer, le corps plaqué contre elle la maintenait sur le sol et la corde qu'elle sentit peser sur ses mains montrées les intentions que lui réservait les deux pictes qui avaient réussi à la retrouver alors qu'elle venait de dévaler une pente après s'être prise dans une branche enfoncée dans le sol. Sa robe couverte de boue l'empêcher tout mouvement tellement celle-ci était lourde d'eau après avoir traversé le cours d'eau, sa joue encore rouge de la gifle que lui avait assénée son ennemie la piquer et sa jambe blessée ne la lançait que plus encore, elle était à bout de forces, à bout de vivre, elle voulait quitter cette terre et rejoindre les siens. Les pictes la relevèrent brusquement et l'un d'eux se plaça en face d'elle et parlât d'une voix qu'elle ne comprit pas, le picte la gifla une seconde fois et elle s'affala à terre le visage dans la boue, l'autre picte lui attrapa le bras et commença à la relever mais aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait attrapé sa prise se relâcha, elle entendit distinctement une épée frappait , un cri, puis le silence, lourd et oppressant avant qu'une main ne se referme sur son bras et la retourne, elle se laissa faire sentant la mort venir et sombra dans le néant...

_oOOoOoOOo_

Tristan revint quelques minutes plus tard la mine sombre et se posa près de Galahad qui lui tendit un morceau de viande qu'il engouffra avant de s'adresser à Arthur.

"-Il y a des traces de pas dans la boue, deux appartiennent sans aucun doute à des pictes, la troisième elle est celle de botte mais la taille est trop petite pour être celle d'un homme.

-Un enfant alors ? Demanda Galahad.

-Ou une femme, continua Tristan, il y a aussi du sang mais les traces s'arrêtent brusquement près d'un cours d'eau assez profond, même un fou ne le traverserait pas, le terrain est gorgé d'eau et glissant.

-Tu t'es arrêté là ? Tu n'as pas pris la peine de continuer à chercher ? Intervint Lancelot qui avait pour une fois depuis ce matin laissait échapper quelques mots de sa bouche.

-La rivière est profonde et le terrain glissant, répéta Tristan, si quiconque c'est aventuré là il est tombé dans l'eau et a dévalé la rivière.

-Non, impossible, murmura Lancelot, elle est là en quelque part, elle ne peut pas.." Il s'arrêta brusquement et se levant partie en direction de la forêt sans un regard pour les chevaliers qui le dévisager sans ne rien comprendre du comportement du sarmate.

Il savait qu'elle était non loin de lui, qu'elle vivait seule et terrifiait dans cette forêt, même s'il pensait être devenu fou, il se décida à suivre son destin et le suivi là où il le guidait.

Arthur se releva prêt a suivre son ami mais Galahad le devança et l'épée a la main alla rejoindre Lancelot qui avançait par de grandes foulées sur la terre battue sans prendre garde aux branches qui le fouettaient, il n'avait pour but que les traces de pas de Tristan puis celle de trois autres personnes. Arriver à la ladite rivière il sauta dedans sans prendre garde aux avertissements de Tristan et rejoignit l'autre côté de la berge et longent le cours d'eau il finit par retrouver les traces quelque mètre plus loin, son cœur battait à grands coups redoublés, il était proche, le sentait, le savait. Comme un rappel à lui il entendit à ce moment précis un gémissement, faible, il crut avoir rêvé mais l'entendit encore cette fois-ci suivi par les voix de plusieurs personnes. Son cœur qui jusqu'à présent était demeuré froid s'envahit d'une rage froide incontrôlable, il sortit ses deux épées et partit en courant suivant les voix qui le guidèrent vers celle qu'il avait tant attendu mais la scène qu'il vit en arrivant là où les voix l'avaient mené le laissa muet de rage. Deux pictes maintenaient une femme dont il ne pouvait ni voir le visage ou les cheveux tellement ceux-ci étaient couverts de boue, l'un d'eux la gifla violemment et celle-ci s'affala face contre terre et ne bougea plus. Poussant un cri il rejoignit les deux pictes et enfonça son épée dans le ventre de l'un et trancha la tête de second, puis laissant tomber ces armes près des corps il tomba près de la forme inerte et la retourna pour se retrouver face à des yeux bleus que jamais il n'oublierait avant que ceux-ci ne se referment.

Galahad qui jusqu'à présent avait suivi Lancelot, ramassa les deux épées pendant que lui soulevait la jeune femme, il passa devant lui sans prononcer aucune parole et partie en direction de leur campement, arriver sur les lieux, les chevaliers se relevèrent brusquement et leur visage dévièrent vers la chose que Lancelot tenait étroitement serrer contre lui, si les sarmates ne surent pas de qui il s'agissait, Arthur lui la reconnue comme étant la fille du chef de village, même si plus d'une fois il avait vu le regard de Lancelot dévier vers elle quand elle venait au mur, jamais cependant il n'auru crus que cela soit plus sérieux qu'une simple passade. À présent il savait que le chevalier éprouvé bien plus encore que cela mais que c'était impossible entre eux, parce qu'elle était la femme d'un autre.

_oOOo0oOOo_

Le vieux sorcier caché derrière les feuilles des arbres sombres arboré un visage triste dévasté par ce carnage causé pour le vie d'une seule personne, une femme qui ne soupçonnait pas encore ce qui couvait en elle, ce qui serait à la fois sa joie et sa tristesse, qui causeraient son bonheur comme sa perte... Avant de disparaître, le vieil homme murmura une phrase que seul le vent put entendre :

"-Là où toute vie finie, une autre commence..."


End file.
